Anything Can Happen
by SterlingSilverMoon
Summary: A devious little Nagisa has went ahead and locked Haruka and Rin up together in a storage room. How will they react, and what will happen between them? Sorry, no lemon :P RinHaru


**I revised this fic three times now, and had to edit it three times.**

**This story was so bad before, HOLY CRAP.**

**It's more decent now~~~ :D (As in still bad)**

* * *

_Anything Can Happen_

It was the day after all five of our beloved swimming boys; Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei; had swam in the regional relay preliminaries. Well, Rin instead of Rei at least. All of them had become much closer as a group, including Rei. There was no reason for them to fight against each other anymore, especially Rin, who seemed much more content to have been reunited with his old friends.

The sun was going down, and all of them had decided to meet up at their old swimming pool. Haru, being Haru, had already worn his swim suit underneath and now impatiently waited for everyone else to finish changing. Waiting, because Makoto had pleaded for him to. But what he did not know was that he and Rin were going to be dragged in some Nagisa business.

(15 minutes prior)

"Hey hey, what if we lock Haru-chan and Rin-chan together in one of the storage rooms here?"

"But Nagisa-kun, that would be quite unfair, especially to Haruka-senpai… I mean, we're in a pool."

"Yeah, I agree with Rei…"

"Aw, come on guys! Don't you think it would be interesting?"

"Interesting? How exactly would locking them up together be interesting?"

"I mean, they probably need time to get rid of the awkwardness between them. Or something like that. So this would be a good chance to do that, don't you think?"

"But I think they already made up just fine, Nagisa."

"Yes, exactly what Makoto-senpai said. I think you should just leave them alone in peace."

"Hmph. You people are so boring.. Fine, I'm gonna go do it myself!"

* * *

"Are you guys done yet?" An impatient voice carried through the change room, the same person crossing his arms.

"Sorry Haru, we're almost done. Nagisa looked like he was done and left already though, so why don't you and Rin go after him? We'll catch up."

"…Alright. Come on Rin, we're going." Haruka didn't even bother to look at Rin as he headed towards the pool with quick steps, eager to be in the water.

"Haru, wait up!" Rin huffed and hurried to catch up to the black-haired teen, nearly shaking his head at said boy's anxiousness to be in his beloved water.

After he had made sure they were out of sight, Makoto inwardly sighed and shook his head at the soon-to-happen tragedy. As much as he wanted to, he could not stop the little blonde's schemes though, since Nagisa could not be stopped once he wants to do something. He still didn't understand why Haru and Rin had to go through this, but alas, those thoughts were too late now.

Haru and Rin were near the pool, just a few meters away.. But of course, they walked past the fated door. Oh, the possible dangers lurking behind a door…

"Eheheheh… Haru-chan~? Rin-chan~?"

"What the f– Is that you, Nagisa? What the hell are you doing? Hey, Haru, come here."

"What now…" As Haruka exasperatedly walked back towards Rin, his expression turned from irritated, to confused, then to flat out amused.

"Heheh.. Come in~ Both of you~"

"What are you planning, Nagisa..?" Rin gave the blonde a suspicious and cautious look and proceeded to back away, _slowly_, until he noticed Haruka just.. Walking in.

"Oi! Haru! What do you think you're-"

The red-hair reached out towards the water-loving boy to pull him back, and that was enough for Nagisa, who gave a devious smirk and shoved Rin inside, causing him to shove Haruka in as well. Then, the boy swiftly slipped outside and firmly locked the door.

"The door only opens from the outside, so good luck trying to get out~~"

Nagisa said in a sing-song voice, before saying to himself,

"Now, let's see what happens~"

He then proceeded to skip to the pool where Rei and Makoto were waiting with defeated statures.

* * *

"How did we get stuck in this..?"

"Stop complaining, Rin."

"It's your fault, you know! If you hadn't just walked in, I wouldn't have had to stop you and we wouldn't be in here."

"…It seemed interesting."

"Interesting? That's why!? You're impossible, Haru."

Rin sighed and slid down against the wall of the room, which happened to be a tight room filled with swimming equipment. Haru soon followed suit, having to sit right beside Rin because of all the useless junk all around them. Not that either one of them minded. He was used to Rin invading his personal space, anyways.

"…"

"…"

"…Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy where you are right now?"

"Uh, considering the fact that I'm stuck in a room full of swimming crap, no. And it's so freaking uncomfortable..!"

"That's not what I meant."

While Haruka frowned at the response given, Rin was shuffling and moving around, trying to get into a more agreeable position; which caused Haruka's frown to deepen and shove him back when he was pushed. Which also ended up with a small contest of strength between them, and somehow, the dolphin won. Against the shark. And ended up pushing him down and falling on him.

"Haru! Get off of me, this is even more uncomfortable- Oi, are you listening?!" Rin was trying to push, shove, knee, kick, elbow and throw the smug teen off of him to no avail. Instead, Haru rested his chin on the red-hair's stomach, staring up at him.

"…You're weak."

"Wha-That's because it's hard to do anything in here!" To make a point, Rin started wiggling around again.

"Stop moving. Or I'll sit on you next."

"..."

That shut him up _and_ stilled him.

"Good. Now…" Haru sighed, thinking about all the things he could have done in the water by now. He started regretted entering this room at all.

"..Hey, Haru?"

"What?"

"You look depressed."

Haru sighed another tortured sigh, before his eyes drooped and closed halfway. He rested his arms across Rin's torso, not caring that his actions were making Rin slightly flustered. The reason for Rin reacting in such a girly way? _You_ try having someone, someone that looks as good as Haruka does, lie down on top of you and stare up at you like that. It's pretty hard not to react.

"The water misses me. And I miss it too. I want to get out of here already… Do something about it, Rin."

Haru now looked at Rin expectantly, looking like he was waiting for him to stand up and bash the door open with his bare fists or something.

"I'm not your servant, and how can I do anything when you're lying across my stomach?!" Rin huffed, a small sound of annoyance escaping from his lips.

"..Never mind then. You're too warm to get off from." With those carefree words, the raven closed his eyes fully and went limp against Rin's body. Rin blinked, confused for a moment before a sudden realization came over him.

"Haru? Haru~? Oi, Haru! Don't you dare fall asleep on me; literally, _on me_; move so I can actually _do_ something! Are you seriously asleep? Is it even possible to fall asleep that fast? MOVE IT HARU-"

Then silence.

Outside, in the pool, Makoto and Rei had been listening to Rin's rant. Noticing the sudden lack of sound from the storage room, the two boys stared at each other, towards the room, at Nagisa, then back again.

"Do you think something could have happened to them, Makoto-senpai?"

"Probably not, but either way, Nagisa wouldn't let us go check.."

"That's true, isn't it?"

With a guilty sigh, the two went back to their swimming, attempting to join Nagisa with his fun festivities.

* * *

Rin was currently pouting and mumbling about how terrible his situation was at the moment. Like how he didn't come to this pool with the rest of them just to be locked up, how he was going to murder Nagisa when he was let out, how Haru was heavier than he looked… He was in the middle of mumbling "I should start adding 'lifting people' onto my exercise list.." when he felt something heavy being lifted from his stomach. He was startled by the foreign feeling of nothingness around the middle of his body, but stared at the newly-awoken boy anyways, giving him a wary look.

"Finally awake, eh?" The red-head growled in annoyance, baring his sharp teeth slightly while doing so.

"…"

He got no response.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

"…"

Again, nothing.

"Listen to me for once, damn it!"

This time, he _did_ get a reaction; the boy that was sitting across from him blinked. Slowly. Like he just woke up from a coma or something. Oh, and now he started opening his mouth to say something. _Slowly._

"…Hey Rin?"

…Was the first thing that came out. Of course. What else?

"Oh, so _now_ you're responding. Thanks." Rin rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily.

"You know the question I asked earlier?" Haruka looked like he was wide awake now, determination seeping through his eyes. Although this statement confused Rin.

"Huh? What question? So far, all the questions you asked me were em'Hey Rin?'. Other than that, I can't remember anything."

At this, the water boy sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at the other teen in an annoyed way.

"Stop being so exasperating and answer me."

"_I'm_ being exasperating..?" The slightly taller boy grumbled, but pouted and settled down anyways.

"No, I don't remember it. What did you ask me?"

"If you were happy where you were."

"Haaah? I thought we already went over this! It's really cramped in here and-"

"Not like that. I meant if you were happy right now. School, swimming, friends…"

This confused Rin a bit. He wondered why Haruka would ask him such a question. He was doing fine at school, he was still swimming, and he still had his new _and_ old friends, didn't he?

"..School's alright, and you already know that I swim. And friends? You guys are still here and we're not fighting, are we?" By the time his sentence ended, Rin raised an eyebrow as if waiting for the other male to prove him wrong.

"But we go to completely different schools, and you don't even see us or swim with us anymore."

"Yeah, but we were planning joint practices, weren't we? I'll get to see you guys then. Besides, I still have other friends I can talk or swim with at Samezuka. So I'm not _lonely_ or anything." He snickered at the last part. Was Haru seriously worried about him being lonely out of all things? But the moment he saw Haru's current expression, he froze up.

Haru was looking down, some of his hair falling down in front of his face, completely silent. He did not have even the smallest hint of a smile, nor a pout. He simply looked… Decouraged. Maybe even sad.

"So you don't really need us anymore?"

"Haru..? What's with you? Did you have a weird dream or something?"

"So you'd be perfectly fine without me?"

Rin stared at Haru with his eyes wide open, not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. Haru was sitting there, right beside him, now looking up at him with his eyes full of a clear, salty liquid –

Tears.

This was not Haru. This was _not_ Haru in _any possible way_. Haruka did not cry. He barely smiled, and always had such an unconcerned expression about him. There was no way he'd cry, was there?

But he was doing it now. He was crying. His eyes held such sadness and betrayal in them, though it was hard to tell with droplets of salty water forming in them. And now Rin had to deal with it.

"Haru.."

"No matter what you say Rin, I still need you. You might not feel the same way, but I don't know. How would I know? You left me alone and never came back until now."

Haru stopped talking and took in a shaky breath. He had leaned his head back against the wall, covering his eyes with an arm. Rin panicked for a moment, his mind completely blank of what he should do. But then he took a look at Haru's form, slightly trembling and slumped. A gentle look soon took over Rin's face, and pulled the raven into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Haru… I didn't know you felt like that the whole time. And I didn't say I didn't want you anymore, you just brought that on yourself. Haru, I need you to be here with me. You know, while I was in Australia, you wouldn't leave my mind at all? Even at a completely different country, you were still ahead of me, reaching out for me to follow you…"

While Rin was talking, Haru had slowly started to look up, and by the last part, Rin had pulled away slightly so that he could see the other teen better.

"The only reason we're here now is because of you, Haru. If you say you need me, then I need you even more. So, although your crying face is kind of cute, you should stop crying, hm?"

Rin gave a grin, making Haru laugh slightly before leaning into Rin's shoulder.

"…Thanks, Rin. For being here."

"Mm. Same to you, Haru."

* * *

Things have been quiet for a while now. Well, as quiet as it can be with Nagisa being involved. When Nagisa finally decided to go check on the two locked boys, Makoto and Rei visibly relaxed.

"Well, now let's see what they're up to~~"

Makoto and Rei shared a look before following the skipping blonde down to the storage room.

When they arrived at the room, which was actually only thirty steps or so from the pool itself, Nagisa put his ear against the door as if listening for anything from inside.

"Hmm… I don't hear anything, so that means that they're probably not doing anything dirty in there~~"

"Nagisa!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

The two taller teens blushed red at the comment that Nagisa had made, making him shrug with an innocent look.

"Always better to be safe, right? Always use protection~!"

This made the two boys wants to die even more, and Rei was beginning to shake from the amount of blood in his head; or more specifically, in his face.

Anyhow, the hyper boy slowly opened the door to reveal two teens leaning against the wall, soundly asleep with the red hair's arms wrapped protectively around the raven.

"See~? I told you so! Anything can happen when you lock two people up in the same room."

"But Nagisa-kun… You didn't have to _lock_ them up." Said Rei, who had recently recovered from the shock given to him by Nagisa.

"But that would get rid of the whole point!"

"Anyways, since they're sleeping, why don't we just let them be _with the door open this time_, and go back to the pool? Nagisa, Rei?"

"That is a great idea, Makoto-senpai. Let us go then."

"Whaaaaat? But I wanted to swim with them! Can't we just wake them up?" Nagisa pouted, crossing his arms.

"They'll wake up eventually, Nagisa. Let's go now."

"Fine…"

As they all turned to head back to the pool with a pouty Nagisa, Makoto turned around to look at the duo once more, smiling a gentle, all-knowing smile.

"Haru, Rin…"

He gave them another fond smile before turning and following the other two, leaving these words behind;

"I guess it's true. As Nagisa said, anything can happen."


End file.
